


Bravery

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville thinks Charlie is the one who's brave. Charlie disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angela_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angela_snape).



"Brave?" Charlie looked at Neville and laughed. " _I'm_ not the one who's brave. You are."

"But you work with dragons," said Neville.

Charlie gave a lazy shrug. The dragon tattooed on his chest lifted her head, yawned, and then twined herself around Charlie's left nipple and closed her eyes. "Working with dragons isn't that dangerous. They're not _entirely_ predictable, but once you're familiar with their general behavior and individual quirks, it's mostly a question of common sense. _Brave_ was sticking it out at Hogwarts your last year, running Dumbledore's Army, trying to do whatever you could to help the other students without worrying about the consequences for yourself. That's not even mentioning what you did in battle."

"I did what I had to do, that's all," Neville muttered. "I was terrified the whole time."

"Neville..." Charlie shook his head, pulled Neville close, and kissed him, a kiss that Neville could feel all the way to his toes. "Bravery isn't being unafraid. Bravery is _being_ afraid but going ahead anyway. You'd agree that my brother Ron and Harry and Hermione were brave, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Well, for my money you were as brave as they were or more so. Believe me." Charlie kissed him again until Neville's head swam.

If _Charlie_ thought so, maybe Neville had to admit it was true.


End file.
